Seirin
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Semua cerita tentang mereka, anggota Tim Basket Seirin. Warning: Drabble, OOC, dan Hint shounen-ai bertebaran.
1. Chapter 1

Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

* * *

 **Seirin**

" **Semua cerita tentang mereka, anggota Tim Basket Seirin."**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre: Friendship dengan hint shounen-ai sebagai bumbu penyedapnya.**

 **Warning : Drabble, OOC, dan kemungkinan terdapat beberapa typo.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hyuuga, Izuki, dan kisah mengenai mimpi indah.**

Langkah kaki terdengar menggema—Izuki tampak berlari kecil, menyelusuri lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi penghuni. Jika saja buku catatannya tak tertinggal di kelas, Izuki pasti sudah pulang sedari tadi. Mendesah lelah, akhirnya Izuki pun tiba di depan pintu gedung olahraga. Meski latihan basket hari ini ditiadakan, Izuki tetap mengunjunginya. Lebih tepatnya menjemput Hyuuga yang tengah menunggu dirinya di dalam sana.

"Hyuuga—bukunya sudah aku dapat. Ayo kita pulang."

Hening, tak ada balasan apapun dari Hyuuga. Mengedarkan pandangannya, Izuki berusaha mencari Hyuuga—sebab tak mungkin Hyuuga pulang lebih dulu, dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Masih sambil memanggil nama Hyuuga dengan suara tak begitu keras—Izuki mulai menggeledah keseliling ruangan. Dan akhirnya ia pun sukses menemukan Hyuuga tengah tidur bersender—di bagian pojok ruang olahraga. Izuki tertawa kecil kemudian berjalan mendekat—bermaksud membangunkan Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga..."

Hyuuga tetap tak membalas, Izuki pun memilih mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah sang kapten yang tengah terpulas. Sesekali ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Hyuuga, berharap hal itu dapat membangunkannya.

"Kalau mau tidur di rumah saja."

Tetap hening yang menyambut. Kembali mendesah lelah, Izuki pun pasrah. Biarlah Hyuga tidur sebentar—sepertinya ia tampak begitu kelelahan. Wajah yang biasanya penuh semangat terlihat sedikit pucat. Lama, Izuki terus mengamati, pandangan mata tak lepas dari sosok Hyuuga—dan menganggap bahwa sepertinya posisi tidur Hyuuga mungkin akan membuat leher Hyuuga terasa pegal. Karena iba, Izuki pun menarik kepala Hyuuga untuk bersender pada bahunya.

"Kau kuberi waktu 20 menit Hyuuga."

Suasana semakin sepi, seperti hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Izuki awalnya mengisi waktu dengan membaca novel yang ia bawa, namun lama-kelamaan matanya terasa berat. Dan suasana yang tenang semakin mendukung dirinya untuk ikut tertidur menemani Hyuuga. Sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan kantuk, ternyata Izuki tak bisa. Tak lama waktu berselang, Izuki pun telah terlelap sempurna.

.

.

Mata yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka perlahan, dengan suara menguap yang begitu terdengar—Hyuuga terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Nyawa telah terkumpul sepenuhnya, Hyuuga hendak merubah posisi namun ada rasa berat di bahunya. Menoleh, Hyuuga pun mendapati kepala izuki tengah bersender padanya. Jujur saja Hyuuga sempat merasa kaget—tak biasanya Izuki terlihat tanpa pertahanan seperti itu. Hyuga tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak kapan dia tertidur? Jam berapa sekarang?"

Meski dalam hati Hyuuga ingin sekali cepat pulang ke rumah, namun begitu melihat wajah damai sang _point guard_ membuatnya mengurungkan niat tersebut. Mungkin menunggu Izuki terbangun bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Cepatlah bangun Izuki..."

Ucapan terlontar pelan sambil tepukan lembut mendarat pada puncuk kepala pemuda yang tengah terlelap.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 end**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows* Cerita ini kubuat khusus untuk fans(?) Seirin ^ ^)/ dan kayaknya bakal update setiap hari untuk 7 hari ke depan (mumpung libur) ' ')/

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri dulu ' ')/


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf yang kemarin saya lupa update, ini chapter 2 nya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

* * *

 **Seirin**

" **Semua cerita tentang mereka, anggota Tim Basket Seirin."**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre: Friendship dengan hint shounen-ai sebagai bumbu penyedapnya.**

 **Warning : Drabble, OOC, dan kemungkinan terdapat beberapa typo.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Furihata, Kagami, dan Pertolongan Tak Terduga.**

Furihata berdiri berjinjit, tangan terangkat seakan tengah menggapai sesuatu. Pandangan mata menatap lurus pada buku yang tertata di bagian atas rak buku. Sebenarnya Furihata sudah sangat merasa pegal, hampir 10 menit lebih ia berada pada posisi seperti itu. Mencoba melompat pun percuma, tetap saja tidak sampai. Sempat pula terlintas ide untuk meminta bantuan pada penjaga perpustakaan—namun sayang beliau tak ada di tempatnya. Mendesah sambil menyeka keringat yang menuruni dahi, Furihata pun mulai pasrah. Berniat untuk mencari buku lain yang mungkin memiliki isi yang sama—dan lebih mudah untuk Furihata gapai.

"Kau sedang apa Furihata?"

Furihata memekik kaget, tak menyadari akan ada orang yang tiba-tiba menyapa. Mengelus dadanya, Furihata menoleh ke asal suara. Dan mendapati Kagami tengah memandangnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"...Kagami? Tumben ada di perpustakaan?"

Kagami mendengus sambil menunjuk tumbukan buku biologi di atas meja—tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Furihata yang melihat segera mengangguk paham. Pantas saja Kagami ada di perpustakaan.

"Aku disuruh membawa itu semua oleh guru biologiku."

"Oh...Ah!"

Menyadari keberadaan Kagami membuat Furihata kembali mendapatkan ide—mungkin saja Kagami dapat menolongnya mengambil buku yang tak dapat ia capai.

"Itu Kagami..Bisa tolong aku tidak?"

Furihata menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu menujuk buku yang tadi sempat menjadi targetnya. Seakan memahami, Kagami mengangguk mengerti—perlahan mendekati tubuh Furihata dan berdiri di belakangnya. Furihata sendiri tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti tindakan yang Kagami lakukan.

"Kagami mau ap—wuaah—"

Furihata seketika panik, salahkan Kagami yang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuhnya. Genggaman tangan Kagami pada pinggang Furihata terasa begitu kuat. Meski Furihata sudah sekuat tenaga meminta diturunkan, kagami tetap tak mau mendengarkan.

"Kau sudah bisa mengambilnya kan?"

Mendesah lelah, Furihata akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Memang ia membutuhkan bantuan, tapi bukan bantuan seperti ini yang ia maksudkan. Memangnya Furihata tidak berat? Kagami pasti merasa lelah menggendong tubuh Furihata. Tak ingin Kagami menderita, Furihata segera mengambil buku yang dituju—kemudian menunjukannya ke arah Kagami.

"Sudah—sekarang kau bisa'kan menurunkanku?"

Kagami mengangguk, kemudian menurunkan Furihata perlahan. Namun sebuah kejadian selanjutnya tak sempat terprediksi, Furihata yang sudah kembali menapak lantai sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan hampir saja jatuh kebelakang kalau tidak ada Kagami yang menahan—seakan melindungi, kedua lengan Kagami terlingkar di tubuh Furihata.

"Hati-hati!"

"Ma-Maaf—hehe"

Tertawa pelan seraya meminta maaf, Furihata kembali berdiri dengan tegap—pelukan Kagami pun sudah terlepas. Menoleh kemudian tersenyum, Furihata mengucapkan terimaka kasih sedalam-dalamnya. Ya—meski pertolongan yang diberikan terkesan aneh—dan agak bodoh—Furihata tetap bersyukur ada yang membantunya. Dengan begini tugas sekolahnya pasti akan mudah terselesaikan.

"Terima kasih Kagami."

"Bukan masalah."

.

* * *

 **Chap 2 end**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini, saya senang sekali ^ ^)/ Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri dulu ' ')/


End file.
